Sierra the Nerdy Troublemaker
Sierra the Nerdy Troublemaker is a Sketch This! sketch that later became a Disney XD original series by Stephen Holman. It first appears as a series of skits by Sketch This!, and later came to television as a full TV Show made for Wholesome Products and Stretch Films Inc. Characters *Eden Sher as Sierra Norman, a troublemaking, sarcastic 15-year-old nerd girl. She does mischievous things, such as graffiting on bathroom mirrors with cryptic messages to scare her siblings, placing a whoopee cushion on Charles' seat on the couch, and throwing a pie at Lani's face just to trick her into eating the pie. She always gets in trouble at school for drawing butts on whiteboards, pouring gallons of paint on her principal, and putting a whoopee cushion on her Math teacher, Mrs. Krumpp's seat. *Scott Menville as Charles Norman, Sierra's 18-year-old brother. He seem so to have a crush on Lani Pawang. *Cristina Pucelli as Ashley Norman, Sierra's 16-year-old sister. She is an ordinary teenage girl who lives in her mom's basement that just got turned into a girly hangout by Sierra. She is also a lucky, ditzy teen who loves to eat sushi and binge watch teen dramas. She is secretly a lesbian who dated Jennifer Zima, who is her friend. She hates boys and only drives a car. *Joshua Rush as Silas Norman, Sierra's 10-year-old brother who loves video games and comic books. He hates girly things and loves to play baseball. He sometimes is being harrassed by Sierra just to embarrassed himself for fun. *Caitlin Carmichael as Lizzie McGee, Sierra's 12-year-old cousin who comes to town. She is the opposite of Sierra. Shy and sweet, she never pulls mean pranks. She pulls nice pranks just to not harm others. *Kari Wahlgren as Carol Norman-McGee, Sierra's mother *Tom Kenny as Stephen Norman, Sierra's father. He is the son of Gregory and Penelope Norman because they're part of the Norman family. *Grey DeLisle as Aunt Kennedy McGee-Norman, Mrs. Norman's sister and Sierra's aunt. She has a daughter named Lizzie and is part of the McGee family. *Kristen Li as Moria Phillips, the new 14-year-old friend of Sierra. She is a teenager who seems to like Charles because he is handsome. *Billy West as Buster Richardson, a friend of Sierra who is a redhead and has freckles. He is awkward and somehow felt like he sucks at playing guitar. *Jessica DiCicco as Desiree Frances, a 10-year-old girl who loves dolls and goes to Silas' school. In "Silas' Friend", Sierra pours gallons of Charles' paint all over Desiree, causing her to leave angrily due to Sierra's antics. *Ashley Tisdale as Crystal Lane, Charles' girlfriend who seems to like Sierra. She is a babysitter of Sierra. *Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla as TBA and TBA, respectively, TBA. Episodes List of Sierra the Nerdy Troublemaker episodes Production Companies for the TV version *Wholesome Products *Stretch Films Inc. *Disney XD Original Trivia *The sketches' animation was similar to Maxwell Atoms' animation style, who created The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Evil Con Carne. Category:Sketch This! Sketches Category:Sketches Category:Sketches that later become TV Shows Category:Disney XD Category:TV-Y7 Category:Wholesome Products Category:Stretch Films Inc.